


Coldest Winter

by KazOfScotland



Series: Daydream Believer [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 30 Days of Winter Writing, Daughter of Luna Lovegood & Neville Longbottom, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Keep Calm and Write Something, Parental Death, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28956780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazOfScotland/pseuds/KazOfScotland
Summary: Luna's death affects everyone around Dory and Luna but Dory can not figure out why everyone is returning to normal but she feels like she is stuck in the coldest winter.
Series: Daydream Believer [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853704
Kudos: 1
Collections: 30 Days of Winter Writing





	Coldest Winter

There’s this chill that comes with death. A chill that takes away your happiness. It’s something you can never really understand until you’ve been there. Until you’ve had that coldness, that chill flows through you as you’re told that someone you love isn’t coming home. 

It’s like the coldest winter. But it’s so much worse. Because the coldest winter is only temporary but this chill, the death. It’s going to be there for a long time, the death is permanent. There was no escaping from it. Not a chance. There was no way to avoid that chill, that coldness. Not when death is all around you. 

Or at least that is what Dory had always been told. 

Regardless of the fact that she had been told this, she had never understood it, she had never understood that she was going to having to deal with a constant feeling of the coldest winter deep within her heart. She had never imagined what it would be like to be without one of her parents. They had just always been there for her. 

Dory had always been filled with warmth, her mum and her dad, Rolf and Seamus, always pushing her to be the best that she could. And for that reason she tried to keep a fire lit for her brothers after her mum's death. 

Her life had become a freezing cold winter, an overwhelming darkness, and the desire to make it all stop. Permanently. But she knew that she couldn’t add to that chill that everyone was experiencing alongside her. That was all that kept her from breaking and ending it all. She couldn’t give anyone anymore pain. 

As she sat in the kitchen with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders, she watched her brothers playing with a toy broom. She couldn’t help but wonder if they felt the same chill that she did, that sense of it being the coldest winter, or if they were safe from experiencing that feeling due to being a lot younger than her. It made her feel bitter though. 

Dory hated that she felt as though she was the only one suffering. It was as if the sun had started to shine for everyone else the day after her mum’s funeral. Her dad and Seamus had started talking about when it would be the right time for her to go back to school. Rolf had started to talk to them about whether or not it was really a good idea for her to go back and forth between Hogwarts, St Andrews and Ottery St Catchpole. It was as if he didn’t want her there if he could avoid it. 

She didn’t want anything to go back to normal. She couldn’t understand why it would all go back to normal. There was no way that she could fathom the fact that life had to go on, the fact that one day everyone would stop feeling the pain of her mum’s death. Her mum and her dad were her entire world, and whilst she was closer to dad, her mum had always been her biggest cheerleader. Whenever she wanted to try something new, her mum would always be there cheering her on from the sidelines. 

But things did start to go back to normal. Her dad headed back to Hogwarts, as did she. The only difference was the fact that she had permission to return home at the weekends so as to sort her mum’s belongings. She would spend one weekend at Hogwarts with her dad, the next weekend she would spend at St Andrews with Seamus and prepare her room there, and the third weekend she would spend at Ottery St Catchpole so as to clean up her mum’s belongings and claim what she wanted to take home with her. 

However, sorting and cleaning up her mum’s belongings was difficult when Rolf would leave Lysander and Lorcan with Dory while he went out. She didn’t know what he was doing but it was as if he thought that she was only there to make his life easier by taking care of the twins. That was the major difference. 

It used to be that she was treated like his own child, but now that Luna, her mum, was gone, she wasn’t. She was just another inconvenience to him, only useful for watching the twins because he didn’t want to. It made her wonder if it was why she felt that chill so deeply. Because everything had changed the minute her mum had died. 

It always felt like the coldest of winters but she wasn’t willing to disappear into the despair and depression of grief over her mum’s death. She knew that everything was changing and she hated it. But she would always do her best to make her mum proud, she would always do her best to try and ensure that she loved her life the way that Luna would want her to. Full of love for everyone regardless of what they did. 

  
  



End file.
